


Crushing on You

by unbrokengibberish



Series: Crushing on You Universe [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrokengibberish/pseuds/unbrokengibberish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills resident nerdy girl Lydia Martin has been in love with star lacrosse player Stiles Stilinski since she can remember. But when the new girl decides to befriend Lydia, Lydia learns a thing or two about friendship, self-confidence, and how sometimes boys are just stupid. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushing on You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for checking this out! Let me know what you think because this has potential to become a multi-chapter/multi-oneshot story!
> 
> I'm on tumblr at sarcasmandbanshees

Lydia Martin’s life changes forever the day that Allison Argent moves to Beacon Hills. Well maybe it didn’t change the day that Allison moved to Beacon Hills and Lydia certainly didn’t know her life was about to change, but as Lydia made her way to her locker she saw someone she had never seen standing at the locker next to hers. And her life would never be the same. 

Lydia opens her locker not making eye contact with Allison. She wasn’t very good at starting conversation never really having many opportunities. As she starts to unpack and repack her backpack for her first few classes, she can feel the new girl looking over at her. 

Allison decides to initiate the conversation; because she has a feeling the short redhead isn’t about to introduce herself. “Hi!” Allison says in a sweet voice that coming from anyone else directed in Lydia’s general vicinity would have sounded fake, but Allison had a way of sounding sweet and not sounding sarcastic at the same time. 

Lydia looked up at the tall brunette standing next to her. She saw that she had the biggest smile on her face and wasn’t sure if that was just how she was or if she was really that excited about transferring schools in the middle of the year. “Hey.” Lydia said curtly as she tucked a piece of ginger hair behind her ear. 

“I’m Allison,” the brunette said as she closed her locker and held out her hand. “I’m new!” As if Lydia didn’t already know that. 

Lydia closed her locker a second later and shook Allison’s hand slightly uncomfortably. Lydia didn’t have many friends or rather Lydia didn’t have any friends. She knew people and it’s not like anyone really hated her or anything, but Lydia spent most of her time either in the library studying or at home studying. 

“Yeah I know.” Lydia tried to ignore her after that, but there was something infectious about the girl’s smile that had her smiling too. “I’m Lydia,” she said returning Allison’s smile. “What’s your first class?” Lydia asked Allison as Allison pulled her schedule from her bag. 

“Um… I have Econ with Finstock?” Allison said a little unsure, because really who would be excited about going to Econ at 8 a.m. well except for Lydia. 

“That’s where I am going to,” Lydia said with a little more life in her voice. It would be nice to have someone to sit with in class for once. 

As they waited for the bell to ring, Allison and Lydia begin talking about why Allison’s family moved here in February and how her family found Beacon Hills in the first place when the main doors to the hall both opened and everyone kind of stops where they are momentarily. Allison doesn’t seem to notice this until she sees that Lydia has stopped paying attention to her. She follows Lydia’s gaze behind her as two good-looking boys with lacrosse sticks hanging from their backpacks make their way down the hall. 

Everyone greets the two boys as they make their way down the hall smiling and laughing at whatever the other one is saying. To their credit, they smile and wave at as many people as they can. Both boys are a decent height, not too tall, but also not short. One boy is tan while the other is as pale as any boy she’s ever seen. The tan boy has his hair slightly slicked to the sides while the pale boy has slightly longer hair that sticks straight up in that this could be natural but you know it’s not way. The tan boy smiles this smile that could power the whole school as the pale boy’s arms flail every which way while he tells him some seemingly elaborate story. 

As Allison finishes assessing the boys and they pass where her and Lydia are standing, she turns back to Lydia. Lydia’s eyes are still following the boys as they disappear around the corner. When they are finally out of her sight, she turns back to Allison who has a knowing smirk on her face. 

“What?” She asks a little too defensively as she feels her face blush. 

“Which one?” Allison asks her simply. 

Lydia to her credit stands up a little straighter. “I have no idea what you are talking about,” she answers just as the warning bell rings. “Come on we have to get to Econ!” She tugs on Allison’s arm and they make their way through the halls to find their class. 

 

Lydia and Allison are laughing as they finally find their way into Coach’s classroom. Lydia quickly scans the room, like she does when she enters any room, and realizes that Scott and Stiles (the two boys from earlier) are already there sitting down and of course the only empty seats left in the room are around them. Lydia starts to point this out to Allison as Scott’s gaze falls on them, well more on Allison then on her but whatever. 

“Hey, Lydia,” Scott says which isn’t totally out of character for Scott McCall, he is one of the nicest guys at Beacon Hills, but his ‘heys’ in her direction only come when they are either standing near each other or walking past each other, not when they are across a crowded classroom from each other. 

Lydia smiles slightly as her and Allison make their way across the classroom. 

“I didn’t catch your name,” Scott says as he gestures for Allison to sit in the seat next to him. Lydia chooses to sit in the seat in front of Allison rather than the one next to Stiles because 1) there is no way he wants her to sit next to him and 2) Lydia likes to be as close to the front of the room as possible. “I’m Scott McCall by the way and this is Stiles,” he says pointing behind him with his pen as Stiles gives her a small nod of his head before his eyes fall on Lydia momentarily and he looks back down.

“I’m Allison. Allison Argent,” Allison says as she takes out her notebook and then rummages through her bag. “No. Dammit.” She whispers under her breath. She sighs as she taps Lydia on the shoulder. Lydia snaps her head backwards allowing her strawberry blond curls to bounce just right as they catch the sunlight. Stiles looks down just as her vision sweeps over him and she makes an “hmm” sound in Allison’s direction. “Do you have an extra pen? I somehow managed to forget one!” 

Lydia starts to turn around after making a small laughing sound as Scott hands Allison his pen. He smiles at her and their smiles could probably bring about world peace Lydia thinks. As Allison goes back to getting prepared for class to start, Lydia sees Stiles hand Scott a pen and has to bite back a smile at how adorable he looks when he thinks his friend is an idiot. 

As Coach calls for the class to shut the hell up so he can start with the lesson thank you very much, Lydia feels like someone is staring at the back of her head. She assumes it’s Allison so she twists her neck a little to see, but Allison is busy trying to write notes about whatever Coach is saying. Scott has a blank and confused expression on his face and Stiles is tapping his pen against his desk trying to maintain concentration. Like Stiles Stilinski would ever be looking at you, she thinks to herself as she turns back around to resume taking the notes Coach is writing for them on the board. 

The bell signaling the end of class rings so Allison and Lydia start to pack up. As they are moving to leave (they have the rest of their morning classes together), Scott calls after Allison. 

“Hey you should have lunch with us!” He doesn’t ask. Scott McCall doesn’t have to ask. He is Captain of the Lacrosse team and anyone would be lucky to eat lunch with him. 

A huge smile spreads across Allison’s face as she nods enthusiastically. “Lydia too?” She says with almost no question in her voice and Scott can tell that Allison isn’t going to leave Lydia even if it means eating with the popular kids. 

“Of course,” he smiles at them both and then looks at Stiles who appears to be shooting daggers into his best friend. He shrugs at him and Lydia rushes out of the classroom as fast as she can. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Lydia starts as they make their way to English. “I’m perfectly fine eating lunch in the library as I study. Plus if you want to become popular you probably shouldn’t be hanging out with me anyway. I’ll just drag you down.” 

“Lydia, honestly. I could care less about being popular.” Lydia looked at her incredulously.  
“Seriously, when you move around as much as I do, you start to realize that popularity doesn’t matter if you don’t have a least one best friend.” She accents ‘best friend’ by bumping into Lydia’s shoulder and Lydia can’t help but smile. “How about this? If lunch completely sucks, we never have to eat with them again and you can introduce me to this hot library you keep talking about?” Lydia had a feeling that Allison could literally get anything she wanted with the teeth and dimples. 

“Oh fine, Argent. But you owe me,” Lydia laughs as they make their way into the English classroom. 

 

After all their morning classes, Lydia and Allison make their way to the cafeteria where after they purchase lunch Lydia points out the jock table where Stiles and Scott always sit. The table is already almost overflowing with rowdy boys and girls desperate to be dating one of them. Lydia side eyes Allison as they make their way to the table. Scott sees them first and waves Allison over to the empty seat next to him. Lydia already feeling uncomfortable in the cafeteria tries to glance out another empty seat at the table aside from the empty seat directly across form Allison and directly next to Stiles. She gives up because that is the only spot there and she promised Allison she would eat with her. 

Lydia circles the end of the table awkwardly as Stiles starts violently laughing at something one of the boys at the other end of the table says. She hesitates a moment too long admiring the way he completely looses himself in his laughter and also not wanting to be hit by one of his long, free-swinging arms. As he calms down, Lydia makes her way to sit next to him when a cheerleader pops out of literally no where and quickly sits down in the spot Lydia had been seconds away from sitting in. Lydia freezes now more awkward then ever just standing there not knowing what to do. 

The cheerleader is attempting to strike up some idiotic conversation with Stiles but he isn’t paying attention. He is looking at Lydia who is trying to see if there is someone else to sit next to. Their eyes meet for a fraction of a second before Lydia flips her hair over her shoulder effectively blocking most of Stiles from her vision. 

Lydia, attempting not to cry right there, makes to tell Allison that she will just go find somewhere else to eat, when Allison makes Scott scoot further down the bench as she slides closer to him to make room for Lydia. Lydia sits down now directly across from the cheerleader who is still trying to initiate a conversation with Stiles, who is still completely ignoring every word she says. He is starring pointedly at his apple as Lydia tries her best not to stare. She doesn’t notice his lingering glances under impossibly long eyelashes. 

 

As the bell signaling the end of lunch rings, Lydia and Allison pack up their things and leave the cafeteria. Allison rushes after Lydia after she lets Scott know she’ll see him in class. Lydia wants to get out of the cafeteria as fast as she can. 

“I’m so sorry, Lydia,” Allison says as she links her arm with Lydia. “We don’t have to eat there again.” 

“Allison, it’s fine. It wasn’t that bad,” Lydia doesn’t want to hinder her only friend from making other friends and she can tell that Allison really likes Scott. “I have to get to class. I’ll see you after school,” Lydia rushes as the warning bell rings and she parts ways from Allison for the first time today. 

She didn’t realize how lonely she had really been until someone had wanted to talk to her. Lydia smiles thinking about how nice it will be to actually have a friend to finish out the year with when she enters her next class and sees that the only empty seat is the seat in the back of the classroom directly next to Stiles Stilinski. 

Lydia doesn’t remember seats ever filling up this fast as she makes her way to the back of the room trying to avoid eye contact with Stiles. She doesn’t want to hear his fake apology about how annoying the hot cheerleader was. 

Lydia sits down and is just leaning over to get her notebook and pen out of her bag when she hears Stiles clear his throat. She ignores him as she places her things on her desk and opens her notebook to date the page. 

“Hey, Lydia,” Stiles says thinking to himself what a loser he must sound like, but the way she looked so wounded at lunch will never leave his mind and he really needs to see her smile just once. 

She glances over at him tucking a piece of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. She looks at him curiously for a minute and he can’t blame her because he isn’t sure he has ever said her name directly to her before. “Hi,” she mutters cracking the fakest smile he has ever seen and he just wants to die right there. Great, now she hates him, he thinks to himself as he opens his notebook and starts tracing the letters L.S. over and over again until the teacher begins class. 

 

Lydia goes through the rest of the day in her usual fashion, not really talking to anyone and taking ridiculously impressive notes. She and Allison don’t have any classes together after Lunch and she doesn’t see Stiles or Scott again for the rest of the day either. 

As the last bell rings, Lydia makes her way through the screaming teenagers who apparently think that the end of Monday is the greatest thing since sliced bread to her locker. Allison is already at her locker almost finished packing up when Lydia finally pushes her way through the last few people. 

“Hey, Lydia,” Allison smiles at her as she closes her locker. 

“How was the rest of your first day?” Lydia asks as she puts in her combination and opens her locker. She puts away the books she won’t need for tonight and starts deciding what books she does need. 

“It was actually really good. So much better than what I thought it would be like. Luckily I found you.” Lydia swears Allison could be threatening someone’s life and they would smile at her as long as she flashed one of those dimples. “Hey! I was wondering if you wanted a ride home. I know that taking the bus probably sucks and I’d love to get a mini tour of the town?” 

Lydia closes her locker as she smiles up at Allison. “That’d be great, actually,” she says as the two of them turn and walk down the hallway and out into the chilly Beacon Hills air. Neither of them notices the two boys watching them leave, as the doors slam shut behind them. 

 

Lydia points out small insignificant landmarks on the drive from the High School to her house. Allison smiles and laughs at the few anecdotes that Lydia tells about a few places like how when she was five she fell in front of the post office and broke her arm and Scott and Stiles both signed her cast or how when she was ten she fell off her bike just a few feet from her house and she has never ridden her bike again. 

When they pull into Lydia’s driveway (Lydia’s mom isn’t home yet), Allison turns to Lydia and Lydia starts to panic because she is pretty sure that Allison is going to make up some excuse to get out of being her friend, because why wouldn’t she. 

“So Scott asked me to go to the Lacrosse game on Friday,” Allison begins and Lydia is confused as to why she is telling her this but then she remembers that they are friends and this is what friends do. “I was wondering if you wanted to go with me? Because I don’t really want to sit in the bleachers all by myself, but if you don’t want to go that’s totally fine and we can find something else to do instead!” 

Lydia weighs her options: one, she could stay home and study alone like she has done every Friday night since she can remember; two, she can make Allison, who seems to really like Scott, skip a Lacrosse game just because she doesn’t feel comfortable going; or three, she can go to the Lacrosse game with Allison this girl who is really nice and funny and actually wants to be her friend and try to have a good time. 

“We can totally go to the Lacrosse game. I’ve been meaning to go to one anyway,” she says as Allison squeals and jumps across the car and hugs her. Lydia can’t help but laugh and she is still smiling as she gets out of the car. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” Allison waves as she pulls out of the driveway. 

 

Friday comes surprisingly quickly considering the fact that no Friday has ever come quickly in the history of the universe. Lydia walks down the hallway to her locker realizing how excited she is to see the game and how much more fun it’ll be with someone to watch it with. She was actually starting to realize how amazing it was to have Allison around. She was starting to talk more than before and people were actually talking to her and not just to ask her for answers to homework. 

Lydia smiles as she reaches her locker and everyone around her is jumping and yelling with excitement over the first game of the season. She has just turned her head to watch as people race down the hallway unable to contain their excitement, when she sees Scott and Stiles walking in from outside. 

Lydia takes a deep breath preparing to make eye contact with Stiles so she can wish him good luck tonight, when a cheerleader pops out of nowhere because that apparently is their talent. She bobs over to Stiles and kisses him full on the mouth and then whispers something to him as she bounces away. Stiles seems completely shocked and his eyes momentarily flit over to Lydia who he had seen as he first walked in the hall. Lydia looks away quickly trying to gain her composure as Scott starts cheering at Stiles and the rest of the team joins in and starts cheering about the game. As Lydia closes her locker she catches sight of Stiles who seems to be smiling with the rest of the team, but is really wondering what just happened. Lydia tries to ignore the pain in her heart as she rushes to first period before Allison even gets to school. 

Lydia smiles at Allison as she enters the classroom, but aside from that she doesn’t talk. She completely ignores both Stiles and Scott as they sit down in their usual seats. She thinks she feels eyes on her back but she ignores them and when the bell rings for the end of class Lydia is the first one out the door. She talks to Allison in the classes that they have alone, but when the bell rings for lunch Lydia says she has to do something in the library and she will catch up with Allison later. 

Lydia doesn’t know why Stiles kissing another girl in front of her would bother her this much like she would understand if it upset her but it wasn’t like he really kissed the girl or like he would ever be interested in her anyway. No matter what was going on, Lydia found her way into the bathroom as lunch began and cried until the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. 

She managed to effectively avoid Stiles for the class they had together choosing to get there early so she could sit in the front. As Stiles entered the room, he looked at the curtain of red hair that was blocking him from Lydia and sighed wondering if he would ever do something right. 

When school finally ended, Allison was waiting for Lydia at their lockers. “Hey, are you okay?” Allison asks as Lydia opens her locker. 

“I’m fine,” Lydia lies unconvincingly. “I just don’t think I want to go to the game tonight, I’m sorry.” Lydia feels bad but she doesn’t know if she can really watch Stiles tonight. 

“No, what? Lydia, come on. It’ll be fun and if it sucks we can leave, please. I just want to see Scott all uniformed up?” Allison begs her and because she doesn’t want to hurt the only friend she has she agrees to go, but only if she is allowed to leave if she is bored. 

Allison squeals and they go get coffee to pass the time until the game starts. 

 

Three hours later, Lydia and Allison make their way down to the Lacrosse field to find good seats. Lydia can tell how excited Allison is which she has to admit is pretty adorable. Scott and Stiles are the first onto the field and Allison waves as Scott smiles at her. Stiles’ eyes flicker to Lydia who he is surprised to see and she gives him a smile, which she hopes isn’t as awkward as it felt. 

As the game begins, Lydia tries to focus her attention to everyone on the field, but her gaze keeps lingering on Stiles and the way that he manages to play. Somehow he is able to take his long, flailing limbs and make them bob and weave between the opposing team. The effortlessness to which he plays is mesmerizing and as he gallivants his way across the field Lydia feels her heart swell with pride. She always knew he was smart and obviously he had to be a good athlete, but she had never really seen him play. It was amazing. 

The clock is counting down with 15 seconds left when Scott makes a beautiful pass to Stiles. Stiles simultaneously catches the ball as his legs turn in the opposite direction and he is sprinting toward the goal. 5 seconds and he is almost to the goal. 4. 3. 2. He lets the ball fly from his stick. 1. Everyone is holding their breath. You could hear a pin drop. The clock runs out of time just as the ball hits the goal with a thud. There is a collective breath and then everyone breaks into a cheer. They won! Stiles scored the winning goal. Allison pulls on Lydia’s arm and they storm the field with the rest of the crowd. 

Lydia can’t stop smiling. She has never been this excited in her life. Lacrosse is a great game she thinks to herself as she scans the field for Stiles. When she finally spots him, he and Scott are jumping up and down looking like the happiest idiots on the planet. Her smile is mirrored in Stiles’ face and she’s never loved him more. 

Scott has stopped jumping and is now scanning the crowd presumably for Allison. When he finally spots them, he pulls Stiles with him through the crowd. 

Allison jumps and hugs him as soon as he is close enough. “Congratulations! That was incredible.” As she speaks Scott spins her in a circle. 

“You picked a really good night to come,” Scott says through his grin. He hasn’t stopped smiling since the buzzer rang. 

“Stiles that was a really impressive goal,” Allison says as she pulls away from Scott. 

“Thanks,” Stiles says as he runs his hand through his hair (they had thrown their helmets somewhere on the ground.) “I couldn’t have done it without Scott here.” Stiles claps Scott on the shoulder and they bro hug it out. “Hey, Lydia,” he says as he pulls away she thinks only to make her feel less awkward. 

“Great game,” Lydia says slightly above a whisper. Lydia shoves a piece of hair behind her ear as she makes eye contact with Stiles. They both look away quickly as Stiles’ hand flies back through his hair and Lydia looks at her shoes. He mumbles a thanks silently wondering what it is about this girl that turns him stupid. 

Allison picks up on the tension and quickly makes to save the moment. “Well, we should probably get going! It was a really great game, guys. Can’t wait for the next one!” She hugs Scott one more time as Lydia awkwardly waves and then they make their way to Allison’s car. 

On the way to Lydia’s, Allison brings up the awkwardness between her and Stiles. 

“I don’t know, Allison. He’s just so… hot,” Lydia breathes out. She hates talking about guys. She has never been good around them. Apparently, you can’t learn how to flirt from a book. “I’ve been in love with him since I can remember.”  
“Why don’t you just talk to him?” Allison says as they turn onto Lydia’s street. 

“Why would he want to date someone like me?” Lydia says quietly, blushing. “I gotta go, Allison. I’ll call you tomorrow. Thanks for the ride. The game was great.” She rushes out of the car as quickly as she can. 

 

When Lydia gets to school on Monday morning, the school has been transformed with dance paraphernalia. From banners to posters, it’s going to be a lot harder than she thought to avoid talking about the Winter Formal that is coming up on Saturday. 

The closer she gets to her locker the more she realizes it will be impossible to avoid talking about the dance, because Allison’s locker has been transformed into a “Will you go to the Formal with me?” Poster in and of itself. She sees Scott standing around the corner and waves to him a little. He has the most boyishly perfect grin on his face and she is only slightly jealous of her newfound best friend. Allison arrives to school just as Lydia is closing her locker. She quickly leaves because she doesn’t want to get in Scott’s way. 

Lydia waits down the hall and about 30 seconds later she hears Allison’s trademark squeal and she sees Scott sweep her into one of his spinning hugs. 

When Lydia walks into Econ, Stiles seems to be a little less psyched for his friend then she would have thought. He doesn’t look at Lydia when she sits down and when Allison and Scott come walking in hand in hand, Lydia can practically hear his eyes roll. However, he puts up a good front for Scott and only glances toward Lydia like five times before class starts. 

Allison is all smiles when she tells Lydia that they are going shopping after school on Wednesday for dresses. Lydia begins to protest but Allison promises it’ll be fun. 

“Fine,” Lydia says less hostilely than she wants to. She is actually excited to go shopping for dresses with her friend like they do in movies. She tries not to worry about not having a date and just tries to be happy for a little while. 

 

Wednesday comes quickly and before she knows it, Lydia and Allison are wondering through the only mall within 50 miles of Beacon Hills looking for dresses. 

They are trying on the second dresses they picked out when Allison starts talking. “Hey, Lydia,” she calls to her over the dressing stall door (they are the only ones there). “What would you say if I had found you a date?” 

Lydia pushes her door open standing in a cream strapless dress with a black bow around the waist. “Who?” She is getting more skeptical by the second because Allison is still dressing and isn’t answering so she waits until Allison comes out of the dressing stall.

“So Stiles wasn’t going to go to the dance, because he didn’t have anyone he was going to ask and he didn’t want to go with one of the random cheerleaders and Scott asked if I thought you would want to go with him and I said that would be so much fun because then we could double,” Allison says in one breath, but Lydia catches it all. 

“Allison!” Lydia’s entire body is flushing. “Stiles won’t want to go to a dance with me! I mean look at me!” Lydia can feel her body starting to shake. She doesn’t want to go on a date with Stiles Stilinski if it is being forced. 

“Lydia Martin, look at yourself. You look gorgeous. That is the dress you are getting. End of discussion. And Stiles Stilinski would be lucky to go to the dance with you. Scott already said that he said that would be great.” Allison was standing behind Lydia looking into the full-length mirror. Lydia makes a face like sure that’s what he said, but she can feel herself calming down. 

“I guess I’m going to need a pair of heels,” is the answer that Lydia gives and Allison squeals and hugs her from behind. After they pick out a dress for Allison, they head to the shoe department and Lydia picks out a pair of three-inch heels, which won’t do much but will give her a little extra height. Lydia tries to hide it but she is kind of excited to be going to the dance with Stiles even though she is sure he’ll hate it. 

 

Saturday comes surprisingly fast and Lydia realizes how much faster time has started to move with Allison in her life. She didn’t realize how much she needed a friend like her. Allison arrives at her house at 4 o’clock and they start getting ready. 

Allison helps her curl her hair and do her makeup, because Lydia had never really gotten into any of that stuff but dances were different. It was a chance for her to dress up and she was realizing how much she really liked that. 

By 7 o’clock, Lydia was looking into a mirror and was amazed by how much Allison had helped her to accomplish. Her hair hung in perfect ginger ringlets all around her milky white shoulders. Her green eyes were popping with the subtle brown eye shadow and eyeliner that Allison had convinced her would look perfect and she had been right. She spun around in the full-length mirror and the end of her dress just slightly picked up the breeze and twirled. She had never felt more like a princess. She slipped her newly manicured feet into her heels and prepared to fall over immediately To her surprise, she was able to handle the heels perfectly as if they were an extension of her leg. 

She and Allison stood next to each other in the mirror and for once Allison wasn’t towering over her. Lydia thought she could probably get used to the heels. 

At 7:30, Lydia is feeling more confident then she has ever felt in her life when the doorbell rings. Allison smiles at her and tells her how pretty she looks as they grab their purses and coats and head out the door. 

Scott and Stiles are standing on the porch both looking incredibly handsome in their suits. When they see the girls, the breath literally leaves their bodies momentarily. 

Scott takes Allison’s hand and leads her to the Jeep as he tells her how great she looks. Stiles is staring at Lydia like he has never seen her before. 

“Hi,” she says trying to stop the blush from creeping up her face.

He shakes his head slightly. “Lydia, you look really beautiful.” 

“Really?” She asks shocked. He nods as he continues to stare at her. 

At this declaration, a smile spreads across Lydia’s face as Stiles holds out his arm to lead her to the Jeep. He opens the passenger door for her as Scott and Allison climb into the back. 

 

When they finally get to the dance, Allison and Scott are on the dance floor before Stiles and Lydia even make it all the way through the door. Stiles laughs a little and Lydia smiles at how happy Allison seems. 

They awkwardly get something to drink and then sit down at a table that is close to the dance floor but not too close. Lydia thinks how awful this must be for him. One of, if not the most, popular guys in school is stuck sitting at a table with resident nerd Lydia Martin when he’d probably much rather be out on the dance floor. 

Stiles sips from his cup as he thinks of a way to get her to dance with him. He thought she was pretty before tonight, but he has never seen someone that beautiful. He wonders if she even wants to be here with him or if she’s just here because Scott asked Allison to ask her to go with him. God he was so pathetic. He couldn’t even ask a girl out. Fine, idiot, you didn’t get to ask her to the dance, but you can ask her to actually dance. Be a freaking man, Stilinski. Just stand up and ask her to dance. 

Stiles takes a deep breath (which Lydia mistakes for a sigh) and stands up. Great he’s going to leave now. Good job, Lydia, you scared him away. 

“Do you wanna dance?” He is rubbing the back of his neck and trying really hard to maintain eye contact with her. 

“You don’t have to dance with me, Stiles. I understand if you want to go hang out with your other friends. I won’t mind,” she takes a sip of her drink as she finishes so she doesn’t have to look at him. 

“What are you talking about?” Stiles is actually taken aback. “Why would I leave you?

“I don’t even understand why you agreed to come with me. You could have gone with literally any girl here, hell there are probably guys who would’ve gone with you. Why would you want to come with a loser like me?” Lydia lifts her gaze so she is looking at him underneath her eyelashes and he can’t help it; he laughs. 

“Lydia, are you freaking kidding me? You really have no idea do you?” 

“What are you talking about?” Lydia mimics his earlier question. 

“Lydia, you are the smartest girl at this school. And you are beautiful. And one day when the rest of us are stuck here, you won’t be here. Because you are the only one out of everyone here that will be able to escape this town. You’re going to go to some fancy college and probably win a noble prize for some mathematical theorem that you discover. Look at me Lydia. I have high school hero real life zero written all over me. The only possibility of amounting to anything that I have is if I take over for my dad as Sheriff. But you are going to change the world one day.” He looks at her like she is crazy, but also with so much respect. Lydia is confused because why does Stiles Stilinski care so much. 

“Why do you think that?” Lydia asks him wondering what was going on. 

“God, Lydia! I’ve been in love with you since like the third grade! I know everything about you,” he says arms swinging in every direction. 

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Lydia asks completely shocked. Did Stiles Stilinski just say he was in love with her?

“Because why the hell would you, the smartest girl ever, want to date me, the high school jock who will only ever be the high school jock?” His arms have calmed down a little and Lydia can tell that he isn’t used to sharing these thoughts with anyone. 

Lydia takes a deep breath and confidently stands up out of her seat. She holds out her hand towards him as she steps toward the dance floor. “Noble doesn’t have a prize for math.” 

“What?” His head is spinning. 

“I’ll be winning a Field’s medal.” She smiles. He exhales a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and returns her smile. He takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor. 

A slow song starts to play as they find a place on the dance floor. Lydia is amazed how much height she has truly gained as Stiles notes how perfectly her head fits into his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her as she does the same and they sway silently to the music. There was no need for any more words. There would be plenty of time for them to talk later. 

From across the dance floor, Allison taps Scott’s shoulder and points at their best friends swaying to the music. Allison leans into Scott and whispers in his ear, “I told you it would work.”


End file.
